


IronDAD To Career Day

by Wowie_Lamo



Series: IronDad and SpiderSon [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Career Day, Father Figure, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, HE IS, Irondad, LITERALLY, Ned - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony is a smartass, aunt may - Freeform, dad tony stark, it rubs off onto peter, may parker - Freeform, peter and ned are besties, spiderman - Freeform, tony gloats, true dad status
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowie_Lamo/pseuds/Wowie_Lamo
Summary: May is unable to go to Career day at Peter's school. Tony decides to show up.





	IronDAD To Career Day

“Hey May?” Peter hadn’t been very hopeful when he asked.

“Yeah Pete?” May was in the kitchen, cooking something that Peter could only hope was frozen pizza. The only thing she couldn’t burn.

“It’s career day at school in a few days, I was wondering if you wanted to go, talk about what you do.” He opened the fridge to grab a water bottle, chugging it down.

May sighed softly, “What day?” she put the frozen pizza into the oven, it sat on an old cookie sheet, scratched from years of scraping the burned messes off.

“Friday.”

“I think I can go. I’ll have to talk to my boss. But I’m pretty sure I’ll be able to.” She smiled, washing her hands under the sink faucet.

“Thanks, May.” Peter felt giddy, he loved his aunt. He reached over and pulled her into a light hug.

“You’re welcome. Now go get washed up, you stink.” She held her nose in mild disgust.

He smiled cheesily and went to his room, grabbing a pair of clothes for a long needed shower.

 

-

 

Friday came sooner than expected, much to Peter’s dismay. He woke up with a start. Seeing that he was going to be late for school.

He shot out of bed. Hurrying to slip clothes on. He ran to the bathroom, barely having any time to fix his hair and brush his teeth before he had to leave.

Rushing out of his room he ran into Aunt May. Her face was a little gloomy. She was rushing to grab her purse and keys.

“Aunt May? Why are you in a rush? Career day doesn’t start until the second period.” He already knew inside. She couldn’t go.

“I’m sorry Peter. I was called into work today, a coworker got sick and I have to cover. I’m sorry Pete.” She could sense the change in his posture.

“It’s fine May,” he smiled, one that didn’t really reach his eyes, “Career days are stupid anyways.”

She kissed his forehead, “I’ll make it up to you,” She opened the door, “Come on, I’ll take you to school.”

Peter left the apartment with her. Quiet on the drive to school.

“I love you, Pete.” She smiled apologetically.

“I love you to May.” He shut the door behind him, watching her drive away, he turned, the students all rushing to get to class before the late bell rang.

The first period passed by with a blur, Peter vaguely remembers the teacher talking, something about Shakespeare.

He made his way to the second period, being stopped by a familiar voice.

“Hey, Pete! Is your Aunt coming today?” Ned questioned excitedly.

Peter shook his head, “No. She had work.”

“That sucks.” They hurried into the classroom with the rest of the teens.

Peter followed Ned to their seats. He sat right in front of him, lab tables.

Chemistry Class.

The teacher walked inside, pushing the talking children as the obnoxious bell rang.

“Quiet down class, as you know, it’s career day. I have a list of people who are coming today, I will call them in order. To all talk to you. Please be respectful, these are your peer's parents, do not judge what they do for a living.”

One by one adult came in and gave a small speech and answered some questions about their job. Then it was Peter’s turn. He was about to speak up, saying that his aunt couldn’t make it.

As if on cue, Tony fucking Stark waltzed through the door, “Hey kid, I hope I’m not late.”

The whole class eyed Tony, watching as he fixed his probably thousand dollar tie. The teacher seemed shocked as well. Murmurs around the classroom erupted, the teacher quieting them down.

“Mr.Stark, are you here for Peter? I thought his aunt was coming?” The teacher looked at his list. Confused, to say the least.

Tony replied snarkily, ”She couldn’t make it today, so she asked me to come in her place.”

The gazing eyes slowly turned to Peter. His big goofy smile he attempted to hide by keeping his head down, was obvious to the whole class.

“Now. For starters, I am Tony Stark, a genius, billionaire playboy philanthropist. And Iron Man. At first, I made war weapons, things that shouldn’t have ever come out to the public. Eventually, after my whole Iron Man ordeal, I realized how much of a shit hole I created. So I changed it. Gave up my CEO placement to my now Fiancee Pepper Potts, gorgeous woman. Genius, she is.”

As Tony spoke, Peter could help but notice he was looking at his father figure with such wonder. Tony Stark was the closest thing he has to a dad. A goddamnit if he wasn’t proud.


End file.
